Prairie Oyster
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Absinthe's sequel. It's the morning after. What will happen when they wake? What about Kouga? And Inuyasha's father? Well, read to find out! If you want another chapter, review too! Please. I hope you all like! Rated M for MASTURBATION XD


**_(I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything in that universe. This bit of wonder is my sequel to the story I wrote called Absinthe. So many people wanted a sequel I decided to oblige. Same warnings but no drinking and only masturbation in this chapter)_**

**-x- Absinthe's Sequel –x-**

**Prairie Oyster**

**Inuyasha heard soft and even breathing next to him as he awoke. His amber eyes flickered open but he groaned loudly and shut them quickly. Hating the minimal light that assaulted them. He felt a hand in his hair and said hand started petting him, rubbing his koinu ears and carding through his long silver-white hair.**

**"Inuyasha? Puppy, are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Inuyasha realized he was laying in Sesshomaru's lap. Visions of the previous night flew to the front of his mind and he flushed bright red. "Aww, what's that for?" Sesshomaru teased lightly. He bent his head down until his face was level with Inuyasha's and whispered "Did you remember last night, love?"**

**"Oh course!" Inuyasha exclaimed, he winced at his own volume and lowered his voice in volume and annoyance. "Of course…h-how can some-someone forget m-mating…and h-how could I forget you? Baka."**

**Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead.**

**"Damn straight, you'll not forget me," Sesshomaru almost growled. Inuyasha sat up a bit in Sesshomaru's lap and sat facing him.**

**"We…oh fucking shiting damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed, making his own head hurt and jumping in realization. Sesshomaru kissed his temple and pulled him into a tight and possessively protective embrace. **

**"What is it?"**

**"What is it…" Inuyasha repeated. He glared at Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. "I fucking mated with you…and I hardly know you at all! And…fuck my father is going to _kill_ me! My fucking idiotic father who just can't not rule my damn life! God-fuck it!"**

**Sesshomaru held the hanyo as he ranted and twisted trying to get free. When the hanyo had worn himself out Sesshomaru kissed his temple again and gently started carding one set of fingers through Inuyasha's silky hair. **

**"Calm. Down." Sesshomaru instructed and continued before the hanyo could explode, "whatever your father has to say means nothing. I am _not_ going to let some _lawyer_ take my mate away from me! As for just met you, half the youkai who mate just meat during mating season. I will _always_ care for you, little puppy, you are mine and I am yours." Sesshomaru assured softly. He brought Inuyasha's face around and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Now, why in the world are you so afraid of your father?"**

**"Because he's a possesvie ass that wants to control me," Inuyasha grunted. "Everything I do, he _has_ to approve. Thank fuck he doesn't bother me to much at school! Gawd, and if I didn't have friends like Kouga _never_ get to leave campus!"**

**Sesshomaru hugged him tighter. "Well he's going to be in for an unpleasant surprise. You are mine now, and hat narcissistic prima-donna that you say is your father no longer holds power over you. I do. I am your alpha now, and I am certainly capable of caring for you. Whatever he _did_ do to you, he shall no longer do."**

**Inuyasha hid his head in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, his hungover-bloodshot eyes focusing on he mating mark decorating his mate's shoulder.**

**"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked softly.**

**Sesshomaru ran one of his hands up and down Inuyasha's back while cradling the back of the hanyo's head with the other; gently massaging the scalp. He knew that his uke would be feeling some pretty strong hangover symptoms. Absinthe is nothing to scoff at and even though they both have strong tolerances the younger was _definitely_ hung-over. Not horribly but still.**

**"Yes?"**

**"…would it…" Inuyasha started, then lost his confidence. "Never mind."**

**"No. Tell. me. Now," Sesshomaru said, quiet but stern.**

**"?!" Inuyasha stream lined his question. He wriggled free of Sesshomaru and ran out of the bedroom. Locking himself into the first door he got to, Sesshomaru's bathroom. It was as luxurious as the red of the penthouse.**

**Sesshomaru was caught off guard by his new little uke's half-confession. I had also taken him a moment to understand exactly what the hanyo had blurted out. Sesshomaru jumped up and went to the bathroom following his mate's unique natural scent along with the scent of tears and fear and confusion lingering in the air from Inuyasha's escape from bed.**

**Sesshomaru knocked on the door, finding it locked, and prepared to wait out Inuyasha's hiding stent. That was until he heard Inuyasha puke into the toilet. Then the overly-protective seme broke the hinges off his own door and swept into the bathroom quickly to find his new little puppy hanging over the toilet on his knees, his face sickly pale with a gray sheen from becoming ill. Sesshomaru took the hanyo into his arms and held the younger's hair back as the hanyo lost any remnants of the alcohol and food he'd consumed the previous night. Inuyasha fell slack against Sesshomaru's nude body after the second round of throwing up. **

**"I don't think it's stupid at all, koinu-chan," Sesshomaru cooed. "I love you as well." Sesshomaru stood up, cradling Inuyasha in his arms. The hanyo flushed when he noticed they were both nude, his cock jumping a bit at the thought. Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha against the shower stall as he bent in to turn it on.**

**"I…" Inuyasha mumbled. "I do…love ya'…at least…I feel like I do, with every feelin' in me Sesshomaru. I do."**

**Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Inuyasha chastely, then corralled him into the shower. Sesshomaru shut the smoked glass door. The shower was huge and had three shower heads, all pouring out steamy hot water. The Shower also had a bench on the back wall along with a sunken in shelf. The damn thing was big enough for five people.**

**"All I ask of you to follow what you feel about us. And to never, _ever_ hide from me, lie to me, or try to deceive me t hide something important. I _never_ want to find you retching into a toilet, alone in the bathroom again. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped Inuyasha start to wash his hair. **

**"And…all I want is to have you…and to not…be used. I want you to treat me like a person, not a fuck toy," Inuyasha mumbled, rinsing out his hair and then motioning for Sesshomaru to sit down so he could lather shampoo and conditioner into Sesshomaru's hair.**

**Sesshomaru listened intently to Inuyasha's mumbles as the hanyo made his requests. Sesshomaru stood up and rinsed out his hair before taking the younger into a possessive hold. Inuyasha linked his arms around the seme's neck, letting himself be swept into a demanding kiss. Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru nibbled on his lips. Inuyasha fought back by taking a hand and tracing Sesshomaru's well defined pectorals, and then pinching a nipple harshly. Sesshomaru moaned deep in his throat but pulled away before they got to into it to stop. He could see from the way Inuyasha moved that the uke was still recovering from last night's debauching. Sesshomaru moved a hand and started wanking his uke. Inuyasha moaned sultrily and used both hands to masturbate Sesshomaru.**

**"Ohh, puppy," Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha managed to slip a clawed nail into his slit. Sesshomaru doubled his efforts and soon Inuyasha was screaming his name and pouring cum. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha and bucked into the uke's hands as he himself came hard and sweet. **

**Inuyasha leaned onto Sesshomaru and when they finished their shower and Inuyasha had brushed his teeth, said uke retreated to the couch, covering his face with a throw pillow and wrapping the soft, pale green silk yukata Sesshomaru had lent him tighter around his body, tightening the white obi.**

**"Very appealing," Sesshomaru teased. "I'll make food. What do you want?" Tightening the hunter green obi to his own black silk yukata.**

**"A Prairie Oyster," Inuyasha insisted. Sesshomaru raised a perfect brow at his new little mate.**

**"You actually drink those?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised. A prairie oyster was a mix of a raw egg, Tabasco sauce, Worcheshire sauce, V8 juice, and various other odds and ends. It was a fairly decent hangover remedy but it was an old one, most people in Inuyasha's age group hadn't even ever heard of a Prairie oyster. **

**"Yeah, and they work too," Inuyasha pouted, tossing the pillow at Sesshomaru who rolled his eyes and chuckled. Sesshomaru returned a moment later with said hangover cure and a light brecky of fruit and bagels. He himself was already starting in on the coffee. 'The evil bastard' Inuyasha grumbled inwardly 'how come he doesn't have a hangover?!'**

**Inuyasha took the shot of raw egg and other disgusting things like a demon and quickly started munching a pear and drinking water to flush out the after taste, he also swallowed the aspirin Sesshomaru had gotten for him. Sesshomaru snickered as he sipped his coffee.**

**"Um…Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha mumbled after a few minutes and after the asprin and Prairie oyster started to take down the most of his hangover.**

**"Yes puppy?" Sesshomaru asked pulling Inuyasha into his lap and holding the hanyo there. Sesshomaru kissed the side of Inuyasha's head.**

**"I'm pretty sure Kouga is going crazy…right 'bout now…and I don't have my Blackberry Tour or my HTC tilt 2 and he always freaks when I wonder off from the clubs and don't show up back at the dorms. And if he calls my father then he'll have the fucking national guard out looking for me…" Inuyasha's rambling was cut off by Sesshomaru sealing their lips together in a demanding and passionate kiss. Sesshomaru nipped and suckled on Inuyasha's mating mark after releasing the hanyo's trembling lips. Inuyasha panted and finally went completely limp in Sesshomaru's arms as the calming affects from the gentle probing of his mating mark took over his entire body.**

**"Calm down," Sesshomaru ordered in a calm tone. He stopped his ministrations on Inuyasha's neck. "I'll drive you to your dorm in a few moments…but you aren't going to live there now. You're staying with me. And I don't give a damn what your father says."**

**Inuyasha nodded, laying his head against Sesshomaru's broad chest lazily. "We should go…soon before Kouga pops a clot."**

**"I'm not getting a good impression on your _friend_," Sesshomaru muttered.**

**"He's a good guy," Inuyasha defended vehemently. "He's just oversexed, but he's always stuck up for me and he's knocked more than a few perverts through windows for me."**

**"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted. "Go get dressed and I shall take you to your dorm. I'll have someone go and collect all fo your things later today."**

**"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I'll get dressed as well, little one, but I assumed you'd rather get ready without my mounting you during," Sesshomaru sneered playfully. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he rolled out of Sesshomaru's lap with a sharp wince at the movement to his sore arse but high tailed it for the bedroom where his clothes had wound up.**

**-x-**

**Once both were dressed Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to a parking garage separate from the main one for the condo complex.**

**"Are these _all _yours?" Inuyasha asked, wide eyed. He was now in a concrete room with nearly thirty different cars, both foreign and Japanese. It was astounding how many luxury cars were lined in front of him. Along with normal-ish cars.**

**"Yes, love, and now that we've mated they are yours as well. Yet I don't want you driving some of the more dangerous ones. I assume you know how to race but some of them have to much horsepower for normal streets," Sesshomaru said sternly.**

**Inuyasha pouted a bit but nodded all the same and waited patiently to see which luxury car they'd take out.**

**Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to a 2011 Obsidian Black SL63 AMG Mercedes-Benz convertible. Inuyasha sunk into the premium black leather bucket seat and buckled up as Sesshomaru plucked the keys out of a finger-print scanner and numbered pad lock protected lock box.**

**They drove from the underground parking garage and sped to the campus of Meiji Gakuin University.**

**"What building is your dorm in?"**

**"Green Hall," Inuyasha replied happily. He was overly content with the car that now speeding down the road.**

**-x-**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**"INUYASHA! OH FUCK! THANK YOU KAMIS ABOVE!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD PUPPY!" Kouga shouted with glee as he glomped me as soon I walked into the door of our dorm. I gave a 'oof' and tried to hug him back. My arms were pinned at my sides. Sesshomaru stood behind me, leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face**

**"Kouga, calm down, you've just about alerted all of Japan I'm back," I sighed. He nuzzled my neck then growled. I growled back playfully but he kept growling. I graoned inwardly. He's scented my mating.**

**"You got _mated_ last night?!" he thundered. I made a low rumbly sound in my throat to warn him to calm down. Too late, Sesshoamru had renched me from Kouga's grip.**

**"Calm yourself Ookami, or I'll calm you down by force," Sesshomaru snarled.**

**"Oi! Get off of him!" Kouga snapped.**

**"OI! Both of you shut up!" I yelled. I slipped from Sesshomaru's arms and stood between then with arms outspread. I wished Sesshomaru had shut the door, our hallmates were standing there gobsmacked. "Kouga, this is Son Sesshomaru, he's my _alpha mate_. Sesshomaru, this is Yanai Kouga, my _best friend_ and roommate. I'd just fucking love it if you'd both STOP YELLING! And STOP trying to glare one another to death!"**

**"Inuyasha," Kouga hugged me. He released me soon after I returned it. "I was so worried, and you left your phones here."**

**"I'm sorry, things happened pretty quickly," I mumbled evasively.**

**"But still," he groused, "your father fucking called and I had to lie to the dumbass." He looked to the onlookers, "OI! No one's talking to you lot! Get out!"**

**"My sentiments exactly," Sesshomaru agreed, slamming the door. I heard a mortal grunt in pain. Must've gotten his nose smasked.**

**"What did you tell him," I asked.**

**"That you were in the shower and you'd just gotten in there from having gotten thrown up on at a bar last night. I gave him some bitch's name so he could get her to pay for dry cleaning…which you might want to use on those –he gestured to my clothes, they were rumpled and smelled of sex and booze-. Inuyasha…are you…ok with him?" Kouga asked suspiciously. Looking Sesshomaru over. I nodded.**

**"Yeah Kouga, I really am," I assured. He hugged me again and held his hand out to Sesshomaru.**

**"As long as the puppy likes you, you're fine by me," Kouga said sheepishly. "Truce?"**

**Sesshomaru took his hand and shook it "Truce, Yanai-kun."**

**"Just Kouga, Son-san."**

**"Sesshomaru."**

**"Sesshomaru," Kouga agreed.**

**I smiled as they started getting on better. "You're his best friend? Do you know why Inuyasha is afraid of his father?" I gulped and stepped on Sesshomaru's foot, yet, alas Sesshomaru decided he'd pick me up bridal style as reciprocation. I was tossed onto Kouga's top bunk and Kouga and Sesshomaru sat on the couch. I pouted and laid my head against his pillow. Trying to ignore the conversation below but failing epically.**

**"Inuyasha's dad is a prick. He's a full inu-demon and Inuyasha's mum died of old age a long long time ago. But His bastard father blamed him for her dying and him living. Truth is the reason their mating didn't save her from a mortal aging and death was because she no longer loved him. He was an ass to her and Inuyasha even then. Hit her and punished him for anything and everything. I met him in high school and my father is an influential client of his so his dad will do anything I suggest for him. Like letting him go to school here with me…"**

**"Too bad he didn't let me pick my major…" I grumbled.**

**"Yeah. Well he's a controlling ass," Kouga finished. I hoped off of the top bunk and sat in Sesshomaru's lap, not liking the stony look on his face.**

**"He also hates me for the fact I'm an uke…since he refuses to take another wife or mate and I can't father children without a lot of effort and a reeeeally weak bitch," I groused. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me and he nibbled my neck, just above my mark. I bit back a keen.**

**"Well, he can go and die for all I care, you're mine and he has no say in anything," Sesshomaru insisted.**

**"How're you planning on telling him?" Kouga asked. "You can't just ignore him for the rest of ever."**

**"Yeah…I'll…just drop out of school, and move in with Sesshomaru and wait the firestorm out. He can only be mad for so long…and if he never forgives me for living my life…well then he'll have to get over it. I'm done living on his leash…I might be a dog but I'm not his fucking hound," I grunted.**

**"Damns traight you aren't," Sesshomaru agreed. "But you don't have to drop out of school. Just change your major to whatever you want and I'll pay for it all. It's not as though he can object to how I take care of my mate. No one can. The mark on your neck and the one on mine bind us together forever. Come hell and high water and malcontent fathers, I will protect you Inuyasha. From everyone." **

**I ignored Kouga's fake 'Awwwwwww!' as Sesshomaru claimed my lips. Thoughts of my father could wait for another time.**

**Prairie Oyster End**

**If you review enough I MIGHT JUST decide to add another chapter or two. But I won't if I don't get reviews, because I'm swamped otherwise.**

**Sooo....REVIEW ;)**


End file.
